


Shots of Treats

by PerniciousMarble



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2b2t au, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Sleeping Habits, Bad actually thinks Skeppy's upset, Bad is the oldest, Blood and Violence, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Cold Weather, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Skeppy, Dream To The Rescue, Dream and George as parents, Dream is jealous, Dream reads fanfiction, Dream's stressed, Fantasy, Fantasy setting, Finally!, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, George and Sapnap are cute, George and Sapnap distracts chat, George cooks, Griefers, Happy Family, Highschool AU, Hurt Dream, Hurt/Comfort, I'll limit the violence, Indirect helping, It was supposed to be a friendship thing, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Multi, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Oblivious, Overflowing emotions, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Hugging, Prompt Generator, Sapnap hates the shock collar, Sapnap is the smart child, Skeppy likes teasing Bad, Snuggling, Streaming, Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, actually really bad injuries that I wouldn't mention, but they are literally spiteful, ended up feeling like a poly?, helping strangers, idk - Freeform, it was kinda cliche, literally George being cute, mostly done out of spite, mutual feelings, no unrequited love here, one shots, other characters kind of help, roomate au, short skits, stuck in a broom closet, third-wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerniciousMarble/pseuds/PerniciousMarble
Summary: A full book dedicated to fluffy -and slight angst- moments about ships and platonic relationships of the Dream team plus others.I'm practising creating dialogue and unique scenes for writing. Plus the emotion and how to make natural movement.Requests are down <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 136
Kudos: 838





	1. Requests

I saw a few people having trouble understanding how to request for certain prompts.

Well, you just think of a prompt, any prompt from _any genre_ with the characters you'd like.

It may be just one person going through something, or a ship/poly ship, or just platonic relationships.

I don't care what it is, I like it no matter what. 

The requests have _no limitations_.

_You can basically request a bunch if you'd like!_

It boosts my motivation to write!!

Can have a simple, or paragraphs of details!

Anyone can request anything, anywhere in all the chapters.  
Anything _but_ nsfw pls.

  
  
  
Thank you for enjoying and checking out my writing and for leaving comments **< 3**  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests and criticism is well accepted and is needed :3
> 
> Please?


	2. Dream/George - Harassment in the Guild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this and the dialogue being awkward. I'm used to writing gore, that I realised characters need more fluff. I'll also have to practice doing character POV's. I'm trash in making these.

**Author's POV**

Located at the borders of a small, yet great kingdom lies a town which exists within the vicinity of beasts' habitats, to large hungry cave spiders up to leafy hissing creepers. Brave hunters seeking to turn their luck around, jobless refugees who were shunned, and knights searching for honour. It's a well-known guild, -managed by a petite yet prideful male- where adventurers, each with their own reasons, gather.

Among those people, there's a famous adventurer known for his peerless skills and outstanding wit. A man whose face never seen from the crudely drawn smiley mask strapped to his face, with a bright green cloak covering the very inches of his body and the shimmering diamond sword behind his back. Taller than most, towering over the monsters and intimidating most who dare come near. Dream is considered to be the best, better than the royal knights themselves. As mysterious his aura gives out him to be, his personality just fascinates the whole town. Especially when he's with the guild's owner.

  
"Oh, George~." Dream slammed open the guild's doors, having a sing-song voice as he went straight towards the counter. In his hands, a few bags full of gunpowder. Adventurer's loud gossips turned to whispers, now more interested in the new show.

The small brunette jumped with a small squeak. The playful teasing tone made George glare onto the dotted eyes of the mask. He couldn't yell at the guy that could single-handedly keep his guild up and running. His eyes then noticed the bags.

"Tell me you didn't wipe the whole creeper population." George said as he popped a box full of quests requesting for gunpowder and creeper extermination, ready to pay up the man.

"Maybe I did in the whole northern forest." Dream dropped the bags by the other's side. "But hey, I didn't bring a cart full!"

"Here's a stack of emeralds." George dropped the bag of money, waiting for the other to leave.

"Come on, Georgie~." Dream moved his mask to the side, making his voice louder to hear. He stroked the other's curly hair back. George hummed, backing up a bit, yet didn't stop him. "How about dinner later? Keep the money for later~."

"There aren't many requests lately." Sapnap held in a snort from the two. "Leave with your boyfriend. I'll handle the guild."

"He's not my boyfriend!" George hissed, no blush crept in his face.

"Did we break up or something?" George squeaked as the other pulled his shirt, grabbing his chin making George face him. The smaller coughed, no words coming out of his own mouth. "Do you not love me any more?" The tone was low, almost whining at the verge of tearing up.

"Sh-Shut up." George's head perked up, giving a peck on the other. It was a bit sudden as Dream froze. George smiled, escaping the other's small grip.

"GEORGE IS MY BOYFRIEND NOW!" Dream turned facing gossiping adventures. George gapped, legs suddenly trembled threatening to shut down.

"This is harassment!"

Sapnap laughed behind the other two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests and criticism is well accepted and is needed :3
> 
> Please?


	3. Dream/Sapnap - Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Who called the po lice' inspired this one-shot
> 
> I made a few tweaks on their prompt. Sorry if it wasn't in your liking.  
> Though, it was kinda easy to write since it's always cold in my house and when a friend visits, most of our interactions are like this. I think I did great! I'm kinda proud.

**Author's POV**

The splatter of water trickled to the ground, occasional roars of wind flew past trees and other houses. Mostly loud storms crashed through both’s ears, yet it was peaceful. The eerie longing for warmth from edges of their skin freezing, causing both to huddle over a single comforter. Having the taller one’s arm wrapped around his chest, as he leaned on his lap. Both were too lazy to change up their shirts that were too thin to keep them from freezing.

Dream’s eyes solely gazing on a book about something Sap was too bored to look at, though the occasional strokes Dream gives his raven hair relaxed most his nerves. Sapnap could say, this was a bit too rewarding, even for himself.

“Move the book away.” Sapnap groaned, a bit uncomfortable from where he’s sitting. Shifting from the other’s lap, he directly leaned on the taller one’s chest as he pulled on the comforter, snuggling both of them in.

“Why don’t you just lay your head on the arm?” Dream pushed the smaller’s face down, having Sapnap loose that comfortable spot, not seeming to find it again. As a snicker filled the air, Dream resumed his focus on his book. “I can’t read when your hair clogs my nose.”

“Are you saying my hair smells bad?” Sapnap gave a long whine that Dream couldn’t help but see as funny. After finding a new comfortable seat on the other’s lap, he slapped the book out of his hands.

The taller groaned, a bit too long for his own lungs to handle. Taking a large deep breath from the cold air, his nose hitched reddening. “Get my book from the floor now.”

“Why me?” An innocent tone shot out from the other, shifting his position where his head’s just underneath the taller one. “It’s yours and most certainly not mine. Gosh Dream, you should take care of your stuff better.”

“It was your fault.” There was a hint of seriousness underlying his own joking- almost laughing tone. Sapnap just took this as a signal to laugh, purring up Dream’s neck. “Besides, where’s your payment for sitting on me?”

Sap gave a small gasp. “Oh, so you’re making your boyfriend pay for affection? What kind of monster are you?”

“You think my body heat is free now?” A chuckle came from Dream’s lips. The small vivid vibrations from his throat calmed the smaller as he pulled on the comforter. Dream stretched his arms out, skin perked from the sudden touch of the cold smooth air. “Do you know how much it takes to keep this body of mine?”

A laugh erupted from the smaller, yet a thunder crackling made it turn to a small scream. Their sole blanket that kept their skins from touching the freezing breath of air, now on the ground covering Dream’s book. “Oh fucking Christ- Dear God.” Dream soon followed laughing as a small pout formed on the other’s lips.

“Okay-Okay. Sap, could you please get the blanket?” Sapnap shivered as Dream’s icy breath blew through his hair. He hasn’t moved from his position –only shivered through every breath both of them took-, even the slightest inch to preserve the numbness that prevented most of the cold from himself. “My legs are numb from your big butt and my arms are cold.”

“I can’t move.” Sapnap’s voice shook while his breathing became even more hitched. He spoke again with a demanding yet whiny tone. “-Cold. Warm me.”

“Such a baby.” Dream shifted his position, wrapping his arms underneath the smaller’s chest pulling him in, closer to his own. Dream felt the other’s back heat up, causing him to reel Sapnap in closer. A clear silence ghosted over the two lovers as they both listened to the showering rain from outside. Quite comforting as both tried to pull each other nearer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests and criticism is well accepted and is needed :3
> 
> Please?


	4. Dream Team - Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Princess_Baek_x' inspired this one-shot
> 
> Sorry, it's kind of late and all. I've been a little busy in rl. And by the next chapters would still be inspired by your prompts. It gave a lot inspiration. Thanks. 
> 
> Also, 'DREAM TEAM ROOMATE AU'.

#### Author's POV

Sapnap stared blankly onto the screen, brightly illuminating the small message at the middle. Yawning, his eyes watered tired, though he did rest earlier. No emotion flickered through him, just a dull bearing of nothing. It's all numb.

Hate messages are normal for someone like him. This is what he knew he'll get into when he started his channel. Sapnap couldn't really do anything about it. People have their own opinions and some could be good criticism. Though, it isn't about the message. It didn't actually matter or had any effect on him. Yet, there's a small ache that wavers through his motivation. He doesn't know why he's upset. Sap isn't even sure if he's upset. It all felt nothing.

He couldn't look away from the screen. There's this longing feeling of regret for something. An ache that doesn't make sense and couldn't understand why it's hurting. It's just there. Like that small message.

Shutting off his computer, he dropped himself onto his bed, face first and feet dangling from the edge. There wasn't any motivation flowing in to finish editing that video. His own eyes stung close, yet his mind and body refused to sleep. Breathing now got heavier. Sapnap would have sat up if he wasn't that tired too. Everything went bland, empty and hollow.

"Sap?" George's voice rang halt at his bedroom door, knocking deliberately. "You haven't come out for lunch. Everything alright?"

A low groan escaped his throat. He would have answered if his own mouth moved. No energy left to lift his head out of the pillows. A small sigh came from the other side. Sapnap still didn't look up, as George entered the room and when he sat by his side.

"Did something happen?"

He doesn't know himself. It's a confusing thread of numbness and emotion. How could he form an understandable answer?

The smaller pushing up the other's legs up the bed. He brushed off some of Sapnap's raven hair as he flipped the other onto his back. Face red from the pressure applied and eyes closed. Breathing rigged as if he was holding his breath. And expression too artificial to actually be asleep.

"Don't want to talk?" His voice was slow, humming as he ended. Sap shook his head. He wanted to talk. But he couldn't. George sighed, having to recall the whole afternoon, getting the message. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Please." Voice came out hoarse as if he hadn't spoken for a day at least.

George gave a small smile, pulling himself up the bed, leaning across the bed frame. He crossed his legs beside the other. After caressing the other's forehead, he gently pulled up his head, guiding his neck onto his lap. Raven hair twisted through George's fingers. Each stroke calmed the other's twinge of discomfort. Soothing as if being engulfed in warmth when it's freezing cold.

  
"If you don't want to talk, it's fine." George muttered underneath his breath. "If you want to talk, we'll listen." He gave another soft pat on the other's head. "If it's both, I'll stay here."

A softened whimper came from Sapnap's mouth. Consciousness slowly drifting in and out of his mind. Hushed yawns came from the two. No other words came from each mouth. The silence that came without loneliness is all that Sapnap needed right now.

"Thank you." As soon as the words left his lips, both fell asleep.

~

Dream came into Sapnap's room, finding the quiet house too eerie. He would have screamed for the two when he saw them both huddled over as they slept. The tallest blinked, a smile crept onto his own face as the two snored peacefully.

"Long day, huh?"

As gentle as he could be, he pulled George's body onto the bed. The smaller couldn't help but cling onto Sapnap's arm, being the nearest. Dream didn't forget to make sure both were warm, covering both with blankets.

"I'll be fixing up dinner." He couldn't help but brush both of their cheeks. "Sleep well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests and criticism is well accepted and is needed :3
> 
> Please?


	5. Dream Team - Who did this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Princess_Baek_x' inspired this one-shot.
> 
> I've been watching too much 2b2t lately. So, that's the au.

**Author's POV**

Sapnap dragged the smaller one that hunched over his shoulders, occasionally limping forward. Gasping for air and energy, his thoughts screamed to breathe, begging for a break. He couldn’t stop though. The heat of the fire burst through their flesh. Smoke filling up most of their lungs and seeping through their wounds.

“Cave!” The taller could feel the cough of blood, George spat onto his nape. Biting his lip in hope as he saw the opening of a shelter.

  
Sapnap gave a broken smile, as he gently sat George down onto the dirt and rubble. Each wince the smaller did broke bits of his own self. Especially when seeing that George couldn’t even open his left eye. His goggles glued to his face with his own blood. The smaller slapped Sap’s hand when he tried to take it away

“God, Georgie. You shouldn’t- have blocked for me. I-I could have handled,” Sap choked back a sob. His arm and most of his left part of his body stung, biting through the flesh, while blood threatened to pour out.

George stuck out his tongue, giving a small laugh breaking with pains of his own. Soft locks dangled over his head, mixing with red.“Cover- entrance through- cave.” There wasn’t anything he could do, having most damage onto himself. He stared back at the entrance, fear stuck onto his eye. “Go! Cover!”

The taller snapped from his small grieving and regrets, scattering through his steps as he spread gravel and andesite as if to make it look like a small cliffside. Griefers wouldn’t be able to find them with that façade. They might even say they died then continued bombing up the rest of their base. Luckily, both saved a few armours for their journey. Even if they expected them to come when they built their base in the first place, they didn’t know they’d be seen this early on in the process.

Quickly after, he sat by George’s side with a few makeshift bandages and scarps of steak. Being awfully gentle as he lifts the other’s arm. Dried flakes of blood dropped onto the dirt, as the arm gets bandaged up –lousily-. Sapnap didn’t know how, but exhaustion hitched through every breath he took after dressing up most of the smaller’s wounds. George tugged onto Sap’s arm, making him sit back against the cave’s walls beside him. Sapnap complied seeing the determined glow in the other’s actions.

“We’ll be here for a while.” George stared at the end of the cave, darkness engulfing the rest of his vision.

“Yeah. Sleep tight.” Sapnap said, dozing off to sleep, not waiting for the other’s answer.

“Sleep tight.”

~

“Who did this to both of you?” A harsh tone woke Sapnap. As if out of breath and being chased, Sap opened his eyes, sitting up, searching for his companion. George groaned slightly, shifting half asleep in a bed. Bandages that wrapped around the other’s body now replaced with small bruises and an eye patch without his goggles.

The difference of location just dawned over him. The walls were still stone like a cave but covered mostly with obsidian, had larger space and a door. It definitely feels somewhere underground.

Sapnap stared at the masked man looming over their bodies. Most of his moves were covered from his thick green cloak. He couldn’t guess what emotion he had right now, but he’s sure it isn’t mockery. He and George knew this man, from him sparing them from a fight and sometimes passing by both of them. Sapnap wasn’t sure if he was actually a friend, but Dream did lend a hand once in a while when pros chased them for fun. Now, he literally saved their lives from their injuries and giving them rest for the night. The other didn’t know how to react.

“Healed with golden apples and regen.” Words that came out of his mouth were robotic and slow. The taller male faced back at Sapnap, a crudely drawn smiley face met his eyes. “Now, who did this?”

“I-I don’t know-,” Chilling shivers shot through his spine. What kind of question is that? “Just random griefers with flying machines.”

After giving a small nod of understanding and familiarity, which scared the hell out of Sapnap, he turned walking away. Nothing else came out of him. He stared back at his companion, now awake and sitting up. An overlying shock plastered on his face as if he heard everything.

George coughed before Dream could walk out of the door. His small voice croaked out of his throat. “Thank you.”

“Both of you, stay. There’s food in the bag. I’ll be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests and criticism is well accepted and is needed :3
> 
> Please?


	6. Dream Team - Bandages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'RoosterFoots' inspired this one-shot.
> 
>   
> I'm kinda upset not including a part where Dream wakes up :(  
> I just got a jolt of inspiration for actions without much dialogue today. Sucks so much as thats what's really interesting. I should really learn to not add much action tags after dialogue too.
> 
> Also, for small clarification, Dream doesn't have much cheat skills than his enemies here.

**Author's POV**

Dream jumped through the obsidian, enemies were throwing down. His cloak cut short showing the glistening, almost broken armour. Swinging through cobblestone pillars, trying to shake off these people using _noslow_. Leaping onto the blocks he threw out, chewing on a God apple, already low from one blow. The masked man tied the few remaining totems to his other hand. A group of eight chased him from one spot, killing his only horse in the process. 

Yet he couldn't avoid the battle encounter with throwing out the blasts of the end crystals, he's forced to fight. Slashing his enchanted sword through one of the hunter's chest, as they took a bite of a God apple. He threw out end crystals as obsidian were placed around him by others, managing to dodge the blast himself. He took the few apples when one died in front of him, holding his breath and ready to run.

A slash threw him out of the hold of gravity, to the air. Another hovered over the air -elytra not flowing through the wind-, hitting his back using up the last totem and sent him flying through the ocean, trails of sparks fluttered from his hand. Breath forced to choke out his bleeding chest. Water and Blood mixed clogging up his throat, mostly his airway. Thankfully, not much from his mask shielding his face.

Dream threw his legs back, making himself swim forward, away from land. Choking onto a God apple as the water pushed into his throat with the bits of food. The blood trails from the wound on his back stitched together as the other gashes from that small battle. It's lucky he got thrown away that far to be out of sight.

Breathe. Dream inhaled, pulling himself up through the tides. Cough. Blood gagged up his throat, flowing out his mouth as he gulped for air.

Most muscles throbbed sore, from the hours of swimming through. Seafloor and nearby land non-existent to place or had any ender chests. There weren’t even any random platforms he used to complain about. A throb from his stomach gurgling just piled up his complains even more. 

His apples ran low just a few minutes ago. Though being the best regeneration, they aren't the best food source and don’t heal most internal damage, especially when it’s from end crystals. One of the most painful way to die, blasting up every cell into oblivion, leaving your items for hunters.

  
“Move!” Throat was nearly whiter than bones as the water tied around him. He tried to scream ending with whiny sobs in the middle of the ocean. 

‘Just something to hang onto!’ His legs shivered frozen, numbly floating. Arms pulled onto the ocean still desperate. ‘Just one fuxking block in this God-forsaken ocean!’

Hours of even more swimming, Dream accepted his defeat. No one to hear his useless pleas for help and to hold his hand as he succumbs to exhaustion. The worst part of being a nomad.

**~**

“Sap, get the slime. I need to close up the wounds.” George sweats, most of his words were for himself. The brunette steadily pushed the unconscious blonde into a sitting position, easily removing the shredded cloak scrappily wrapped around the man. The mask fell off voluntarily as the leather tying it to his face snapped. “-And hot water! He’s freezing!”

Sapnap hesitated, staring at the man George picked up drifting by the shore. Though, after seeing his nose bleeding and chunks of blood dripping out of his lips, he ran through their shulkers, carrying everything needed with extra potions. 

Both weren’t exactly knowledgeable on nursing a person, only having an understanding of temporary treatments, but when you’re thrown into constant danger every time you breathe, you learn a thing or two. They may be able to save this one. Hypothermia in the vast oceans of this place is, unfortunately, a common mishap that that happens to people, mostly the newbies.

Sap nodded as he damped the hot cloth onto the other’s skin, warming up most sores. After, the brunette’s hands slowly wrapped the bandages across the man’s chest, shivering each touch. There’s an underlying fear as George fixed up the other. Having a short moment staring at the blonde, breathing peacefully, sometimes shaking through every intake of air. This one just survived hours –both of them guessed- in the cold and mostly breathing in water. The saddest part is that the man even looked as if he’d been doing it once in a month.

“It’s okay, George.” Sapnap squeezed the smaller’s shoulder, who’s still sitting on the bed beside the other. “Everybody survives this.”

“Hope so?” No emotion wavered through his face, just utterly confused, questioning himself. When every day is chaos, deaths left and right doesn’t click into most people. Even after experiencing them a bunch of times, the thought of it only bothers them if they’d be losing gear or so. “Do you think he’s a griefer?”

“He looks beat up, needing help. They won’t show their faces here when they leave.” Even with no rules in this world, basic respect and unwritten rules are carried with dignity. Though, those unwritten rules don’t add destroying bases with years of work. Sapnap just prayed both of theirs would survive the year.

“Lets just- The guy needs to rest. He’ll understand when he wakes up anyways.” George smiles at his partner, standing up and ready to leave. Sap returned this with a chill smile. 

Both left the room, placing a plate of steak by the nightstand. The night was quiet, yet Sapnap heard a low ‘thank you’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests and criticism is well accepted and is needed :3
> 
> Please?


	7. Dream/George - Fanfiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'DreamTeamAddict' inspired this one-shot
> 
> I love the concept of them reading fanfiction. Though I couldn't make it like a realization of love, but it's still kinda there. 
> 
> At first, I tried practicing first person's view again, but I'm never great at it. Ended up doing another Author's POV

**Author's POV**

Dream laughed, opening up a new one-shot book. It's been an hour of reading small snippets of his fan's contents. The popular ship of 'DreamNotFound' of himself and his friend got his eye after reading an interesting one shot. Most of them wore comprised of sweet, made-up moments, sometimes inspired by their streams and some were creative alternate universes. He would have praised his fans for the creativity if he had the actual chance to.

Scrolling down the page of comprised ficlets, still grinning from the past one. George is one of his closest friends, being the loudest and funniest of the bunch. Seeing that mostly projected into these fanfictions bring him joy, especially since they don't see each other quite often. There was this one time he met up with Wilbur and George soon followed. That scenario is one famous among the writers, making Dream overly possessive and sweet.

"This one's new." Dream hummed, leaning back onto the pillows of his bed. Thumb hovering over the one-shot about him meeting up with George.

The premise is sweet, just both of them happy finally meeting each other. His train of thoughts leads him to the time George tackled him down when they first met. The brunette was just as happy as the fanfiction said him to be. The way he smiled and almost teared up on the spot, making his eyes glow gave himself shivers down his throat. It's one of the perks of meeting up in real life. Seeing every little detail the camera hides and all the angles that hid most of his friend's movements. It's funny seeing George always fiddling with his fingers and popping up while walking. That whole experience was refreshing as if meeting George all over again but with new quirks to remember.

"He's cute." Without thinking, the words slipped out naturally out his own lips. He has always said it before, yet this felt different. Almost like telling a new person, he's adorable. The impression went down his stomach that itched the feeling of warmth. It felt nice.

Continuing reading the one-shot, picking up on one event where Dream states 'I'm not lying when I said you're smaller in real life'. There's an underlying truth there. Being so much taller than his friend, and having Wilbur be the giraffe he is, George seemed a lot shorter. Precious like a small child, if you ask Dream.

"I'm never telling him that." He scolded himself.

The constant teasing he does onto his friend felt normal, in real life and in-game. Though, as cringy as it sounds, he'd never admit how much his friend actually means to him. Even if the brunette already knows it, that's the only thing he'd actually keep silent about.

A message popped up on the screen on his phone, blocking him from giving a guest kudos to the author. _'Go to sleep. Isn't it late there?'_ with a small heart emoji, George sent him.

 _'I will.'_ Dream chuckled, replying. It's normal for them staying up. He knows how stubborn George is, only taking small breaks when a video isn't done editing. And with that horrible sleeping schedule, like Dream's, it's been normal for them. Unfortunately. _'Isn't it around 4 am there?'_

George's reply came as soon as he sent his own. _'This is about you, don't try and change the subject rn :P'_

"Being a hypocrite, now, aren't we?."

Sooner or later, both agreed to sleep in. As Dream's eyes fluttered close, the last thought came into his mind. There's no way he'd ever confess how much he actually cares for the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests and criticism is well accepted and is needed :3
> 
> Please?


	8. Dream/George - Prompt Generator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'DreamTeamAddict' inspired this one-shot
> 
> Even if you didn't request for this, it's still inspired by your prompt. I found it cute and maybe I'll even make this into a real one-shot, though I give no promises.
> 
> The prompt generator I got most of the prompts listed here is here (https://prompts.neocities.org/). The only prompt I own is the last one

**Author's POV**

George groaned, stretching out his legs, lightly kicking his lover at the end of the sofa. The blonde didn’t budge, eyes glued onto the screen of his phone. The afternoon went by slowly, air filled with warmth as both of them sat by each other’s side on their phones.

The smaller scrolled down random websites, sometimes clicking on random tags in Tumblr to find something interesting. As he clicked on one, he ended up to a post with a link to a prompt generator. Seeing it’s an innocent OTP generator, a grin plastered onto his face, staring at the other. Just to pass time, he typed in Dream’s name first then his own, generating a prompt.

The first one was adorable, a prompt you'd usually see in one-shots. _‘Your prompt: George and Dream raking up leaves and jumping into them.’_ To be honest, he’ll probably jump into the pile of leaves first and maybe make Dream clean everything.

 _‘Your prompt: Dream and George reveal their Tumblr blogs to each other. George turns out to be Dream's #1 Tumblr crush.’_ 'Isn’t this a bit coincidental?' George hummed, smiling. This internet crush being revealed to actually be closer than what you originally thought is an adorable concept. He's seen a lot of this on the internet recently.

  
After generating a few more prompts he got a bit bored at the repeating statements. Though, this one prompt made his thumb hover over the exit button. _‘Your prompt: George keeps bugging Dream, where it’s obviously an excuse to be close to each other, so Dream’s not complaining.’_ George reread the sentence, soon finding himself staring at Dream. The man still had an expressionless face, dully scrolling through his phone and slumped over the couch with George's feet on his lap.

‘What if…’ a small train of thought formed in George’s head. With a smile, he sat up, getting off his laid down position.

  
George had leaned closer to Dream’s side, a hand reached out, shuffling through the blonde’s hair. The taller flinched at the sudden contact, though, soon relaxed under the other’s delicate touch. His eyes closed as Dream gave a questioning hum.

“Something wrong?” Dream had his arm that George was leaning on, wrap around him, fixing the uncomfortable position. George just took this initiative to snuggle up closer, which Dream accepts.

“Just making sure there aren’t dust in there.”

Dream left the other with a confused whisper, returning to his phone. “Okay?”

After milking up the small reaction, George dropped his head onto the taller’s lap, stretching his legs to the other side. Dream’s arm unconsciously went back to wrapping around the smaller’s body, preventing him to tumble down the couch. George just gave him a small tune, appreciating the sentiment.

“Bored?” Dream asked.

“Don’t you dare move away. Right now you’re my pillow.” Dream chuckled catching George with a small pout, while still scrolling through.

George stretched out his arms as if he was yawning, caressing Dream’s thick lime hoodie, tracing the wrinkles out of the cloth. The smaller had a grin plastered onto his face, looking up to see Dream holding in a giggle from what he's doing right now.

“What are you doing?” A soft chuckle came out with the words.

“Just puffing up my pillow.”

“Go to bed then.”

“But my pillow,” George whined, rubbing his messy curls onto his thighs.

Dream dropped his phone onto the coffee table then stood up. George’s head suddenly dropped onto the cushions of the sofa. Before the smaller could retort, a squeak escaped his lips as the taller picked him up with such ease, marching up to George’s room. Kicking the door open, Dream dropped himself and George onto the bed crushing the smaller with his weight.

“Get off! Dream!” The smaller’s arms wiggled outwards, being the only ones free.

Making sure George was still in his grasp, arm wrapped by his chest he climbed up at the middle of the bed. After, he pulled a pillow, pressing against George like a sandwich.

“I saw your phone with the prompt.” Dream dug his face onto the other’s nape. “You’re being awfully adorable.”

"Damn it, Dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests and criticism is well accepted and is needed :3
> 
> Please?


	9. Dream Team - Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'quincepastey' inspired this one-shot.
> 
> I have no idea how to write jealousy. I really don't. But that's why I had lots of fun writing this! I'm not quite satisfied, but I did my best.
> 
> Also, George and Sapnap actually get along, despite always arguing <3

**Author's POV**

"Can you just get the trash outside?" Sapnap hissed from his open room, hands slammed down his desk as his keyboard popped up from it. He's been finishing the editing of their new video for the past hour, Dream would have done it if Sapnap didn't force him to rest.

"Do you want me to burn your spaghetti?" From tone alone, George would have thrown the colander across the room. It was almost dinner time, and having someone actually know how to cook is too convenient, being sick of take-outs.

"God, it was _your_ turn yesterday, " Dream sank in his seat, hearing Sapnap clicking profusely. " you haven't even done it by now!"

"Oh- _I'm sorry_ for having myself do most of the editing yesterday!" 

"I'll get it." The taller stood up, dragging his feet down the floor. Sighing as he grabbed the bag of trash, tying up the top yanking it through the door. Honestly, he would rather go through stress doing both of their works just to see them quiet. "Would it kill you guys to get along so well? Isn't it tiring to always yell?"

The taller felt a pang of guilt as the house went quiet. Even after throwing out the trash, the room fell into an abrupt silence with a high enough tension to feel as if there were angry couples giving each other the silent treatment. Dream just solely focused on the clicking of Sapnap's computer and the fire where George was making the sauce. Though, hushed pings of notifications were the only ones unheard.

The blonde ignored his phone, glancing back to Sapnap's room as he heard him shut the door. The other had a grin plastered on his face and closed eyes, hopping as he went straight to the kitchen. An underlying uncertainty clawed upon Dream's skin. The silence earlier was enough to guilt him, but now as he expected them to continue scolding one another, feeling as if it's his own fault why.

"Georgie~" Dream jumped, staring from the couch to the kitchen counter. Sapnap had his arms around the smallest's waist and head resting against his shoulder. From a glimpse, George was humming a tune as he stirred cream into the sauce. "I'll get the plates for you. It smells lovely."

Just like magic, the whole air had the soft hums and flirty tone Sapnap emitted in his voice. The taller held back a frown, studying both of their actions. Though, Sapnap's right, he should also get the table done. Getting off his ass, then grabbing the cups from the drawer, Sap peered at him with an awful smile brushed on by sarcasm. Oh- it's his fault.

"Thanks, Sappy." George had a bowl full of the noodles by both hands. "Could you be a dear, and get the sauce?"

"Sure."

Before Dream could step forward, Sapnap already had both bowls of sauce and noodles balancing on his hands to the table. "Should ask for help with this."

"Don't be too sweet~" A queasy feeling turned around Dream's stomach as George played along with the sweet harmonic tune of the other's voice. The brunette also had the same expression when Sap had looked at Dream. They were mad at him, but how come? Couldn't he ask for them to get along? What was so wrong with that?

  
Dream stabbed his fork onto the food, eating monotonous, glaring at the two from guilt and irritation. George and Sapnap paid no attention to the man's discomfort, continuing their antics. Though he got his wish, the way the both of them were acting naturally as if they've done this every day and made Dream sit and be the third wheel at their date.

George twisted up some noodles and presenting it up to Sap's mouth. The other ate it without question, licking his lips. "You make the best food."

Dream curled up, beginning to slow down eating, watching the two with a look of cringe, hiding whatever he's feeling right now. The moment reminded him of those cheesy romance movies and the audience feeling like the bored third party. Biting through the noodles, not even sure what his current emotion should be or what it is right now. It just made the dinner tasteless.

"Nah." Whines came out of the smaller, finishing with a pout. Sap brushed his face for excess sauce. The other pushed George's chair, pulling him onto his lap. The brunette happily obliged, hair twirled against the other's raven ones as both leaned over one another. "I could have done so much better. Yet, thanks for enjoying it."

"No really, it's great! Open up." Repeating the smaller's action and pressing it onto his lips. With a giggle, George popped it into his mouth.

"You're so messy." Sap clasped George's chin gently pulling his face closer. The smaller blinked confused as Sapnap pecked the edges of his lips, licking the sauce out of his face.

"S-Stop- _STOP!_ " The blonde dropped his head to the rims of the table, making most of his food pop out of the plate. He'd rather have a bruise on his forehead than see this right now. "I hate you both so- so much, right now."

"What?" Dream's head got pushed away from the table by George's hand. As if he's taunting someone to a fight, he spoke. " _What's wrong?_ "

"Yeah, _Dream_." The meer emphasis on his name, and the horrible tone it followed with. "What _is_ wrong? _Aren't we getting along?_ "

Red itched onto his face. He pushed himself back, sliding the chair and pulling his head up, refusing to look at both of them. "Fuck you both." 

"DREAM!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests and criticism is well accepted and is needed :3
> 
> Please?


	10. Skeppy/Badboyhalo - Housewife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Full_of_Flaws' inspired this one-shot
> 
> I've gotten into Skeppy and Bad's antics through the course of their streams. Both of them are just so sweet and wholesome.
> 
> Plus, this was actually from one of their streams.

**Author's POV**

Skeppy frowned as he’s informed to stay at home as Bad was going out for hours, maybe a day or two. He doesn't mind not seeing him for a few hours or so, but the thought of Bad not being by his side and his literal willingness to go without Bad thinking of him. Skeppy would have ranted seriously if Bad doesn't take everything too harsh. Maybe he'd even just stay home and cuddle up to him while begging for forgiveness, just for his sake.

“Why am _I_ staying put like a lonely housewife?” The smaller frowned, whining as Bad held his body up, preventing him to act like a child on the floor. A small thump of embarrassment flushed through Bad’s face, yet there was no reason to be a little flustered. Skeppy has always mentioned being the loving and lonely housewife for laughs, though Bad can never seem to get it off his chest. “There’s literally no entertainment here, ”

“Well, you’re the best entertainer from both of us! I’ll just be gone for a few hours.” The taller dropped him gently on a chair, caressing the crinkles of his cloak. Most certainly, it was to hide the small embarrassment he's having.

“-And while _you’re_ out doing the man’s work.” The smaller kept on whining as if not hearing the other’s comment.

“The what- The _man’s_ work?” Bad shot his friend an unbelievable stare, almost agape as his voice trembled. "Skeppy, that's sexist!”

“Yeah, yeah. I'll just cook in the kitchen before you order for it.” A slight tone of disappointment wondered in his muttering, as he stood, sulking towards the kitchen. Still ignoring the worried one's comments.

“Noooo!” Soft whining came from Bad, catching up to the other. He bit down his lip, holding in a whimper. It’s as if Skeppy’s little joking outburst was actually a real argument. “Listen, Skeppy! I _don’t want_ you to stay at home and be the housewife, _unless_ you want to or if it’s a safer option!”

“ _Really?_ ” A light scoff of sarcasm and unwavering whines came from the smaller. Seeing Bad have this almost teary look, made Skeppy force himself not to laugh. “I’m just cranky.”

“All I’m saying is that I was ordered out to, and you really do need your rest. Okay, that’s literally all there is to it! I want yourself to be all rest up, you haven't slept earlier this night.” Bad clung onto the smaller’s arm. His head hung down, avoiding eye contact from the smaller. “ _Though_ \- I-I’m a little hungry. I’m not saying you _have to_ \- I won’t force you or anything! Just a-asking politely for a request.”

Silence.

“Also, think about it! Our house is safe and nothing can get in. You’ll be super safe while cooking delicious food.” Bad continued, biting on his lip. Skeppy almost laughed aloud, kind of flustered from the man's compliment. “I’d appreciate it. Thank you.”

  
“Men are trash.”

“SKEPPY! You are a _man_! That makes you- Are you really saying _you’re_ trash?”

Silence rang through the air again. Yet, this time, Skeppy was the one having to hide his smaller embarrassment plastered onto his face.

“Skeppy, you are being a dum-dum. You aren’t talking again.”

Still nothing. Though, a small pang of anxiety hit the taller. 'Skeppy doesn't even want to look at me- Is he this mad?' 

“C-Can you please say something?”

“ _No_.” The smaller faced Bad, closer than necessary with a sly glare while sticking out his tongue. Bad hid a smile, erasing the bits of doubt for earlier.

“Okay- I’m making Dream and George babysit my little housewife then" Bad let the other's arm go, searching for his phone. "He's being a dum-dum. And he'll love the company.”

“Wait, what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests and criticism is well accepted and is needed :3
> 
> Please?


	11. Dream/George + Dream Team - Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'UhmNo' inspired this one-shot
> 
> I don't have any knowledge of how children actually act. The kids at my place are really mature. Yes, they play games and all, but that's it, they're responsible enough to go buy groceries by themselves and be left alone. I'm talking about 8-year-olds here.
> 
> I'm sorry about my jealous rant there-
> 
> Sorry if it's not as good as I hoped this chap should be.

**Author's POV**

“Dad- where’s Daddy?” Darryl came rushing out of the room, sniffling tears with confusion laced with bitter upset. A dark blanket tied all around his shoulders and head looking exactly like a cloak trailed down his side. Dream hummed, kneeling down to the child’s level. There were short snickers coming from the now closed playroom that made him raise a brow.

“Did something happen?” The oldest child has always been the most sensitive, yet responsible out of the three siblings. It didn’t faze the father seeing him about to throw a fit about something. He’s just proud he resorts to expressing his emotions more than hitting his younger brothers or something else.

“ _Daddy_.” The child forced up a pout, insisting for George’s company.

Dream only shrugged, leading the smaller to the kitchen where George sat by the table, taking a breather after stacking up groceries. The child ran towards the smaller parent, tugging him towards the room. Dream smiled at the two as George picked Darryl up, walking up to their room.

“Darryl, what’s wrong?” The tallest tailed up the two, though their child had this glare peering over his other dad.

George opened the door to their shared room, having Zak and Nick snickering over their computer sets, playing Minecraft. Both of them hand their backs facing their parents, mostly to hide their faces from their brother.

“I- Zak keeps calling me a _potato_!” Dream almost broke down on his knees, laughing at the confession. It didn’t help by the fact that Darryl kept a menacing glare with such an adorable pout on his dad. What can you expect from children?

“Oh my God-” Dream snickered out.

“Filthy Language!” Darryl screamed, making his dad’s voice inaudible from the other three, already expecting it. Though not hearing it because of Darryl, George snuck a serious little glare at his husband.

Zak, turned around removing his headset with such a huge grin and head tilted so innocently without any remorse. “Potatoes are healthy! Why are you crying about it?”

“STOP CALLING ME A POTATO!” With a hidden snicker, George wiped the spots of tears from Darryl’s face.

George turned, giving his lover a sweet smile, dropping Darryl by the second tier of the triple bunk bed. The brunette then faced the smallest child, mirroring the same grin. Dream almost felt bad for the oldest, not knowing George wasn’t actually that serious, even with that joking yet monotonous voice. “Stop calling him a potato.” 

“You heard Daddy!” Nick snapped, slamming his hand onto his desk –yet careful to not damage their keyboard- that earned him another loathing glare from the other.

“Aren’t you the _oldest_ , _Darryl?_ ” Without looking away from his screen, building a decent looking tower, he taunted his brother. Another whining scream came from the oldest.

“ _I_ -” He sniffled through his voice. “I’m lit- _literal_ -literary tired of you guys! I _AM_ the oldest!”

George couldn’t handle it, kneeling down to prevent the oldest from seeing his state. Zak had his arms wrapped around his stomach, laughing all the same. Even Nick knew how Bad doesn’t know what words he’s sprouting right now. “ _Literally_ , idiot.” The youngest corrected. Another wheeze came from Zak, seeing Darryl shut his mouth tearing up once again.

“Language!” Darryl hissed, with the pride left in him.

“That’s not a bad word” Nick hissed back.

“I-I love you three so- _so much_.” The smaller parent breathed out. Darryl, looked down from the bed, seeing his dad shaking. For the oldest, he sees his dad upset from their fights, even Zak was startled at the emotionless tone. Though, Dream smiled, leaning on the door frame knowing it’s just George suppressing his laugh.

“ _I_ \- I’m sorry!” The oldest squeaked, hiding his face on the railings of the bunk bed. Zak just stared with a questioning look directed to his older brother. He had his arm around dad’s head, confused if he’s crying or just laughing. “Sorry for yelling!”

“Dad’s crying because of you.” Zak stared at his brother, expression switching through sheer worry and a giggling mess, plainly confused.

“ _Daaaaad_.” The oldest whined, tearing up again.

As their chaos ensues, the two in the background stared at each other. Nick stared at his father, with concern in his tone, making sure his words were whispers. “Is Daddy actually..? Or what?”

“Don’t worry about it, just play along” He whispered just enough for the youngest to hear, enjoying how Zak and Darryl try and figure out how to cheer up their Daddy. “Can I play? I’ll fight you for diamonds.”

“Unfair.” The youngest scoffed, just like George usually does. Dream can’t help but smirk at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests and criticism is well accepted and is needed :3
> 
> Please?


	12. Dream/Sapnap - Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'strawberrjin' inspired this one-shot
> 
> Okay, I think I could have done better than what I've written here. It didn't turned out the way it was supposed to be.  
> Why does this keep happening?

**Author's POV**

The younger man dashed through the borders of L’manberg, towering on its sides, shield and bow in either hand. Sapnap had always been a fast runner, quicker than both of them, making Dream ease up as Sap guarded the citizens of the opposing side if they ever tried attacking. Dream poured down water, swiftly stealing the lava source, only having cobblestone form down the height. The older didn’t waste the only buckets of lava and water he held, briskly turning most of the lands outside barren with thick walls of newly created cobblestone separating that land from the rest of the Dream SMP.  
  
As the land had declared independence separating them from everything else, and with war against him and the land he owns, both started to prepare for the upcoming war. With the opposing lands having no actual leverage that can pull themselves to win, everything flutters into Dream’s hands. Right now, he’s only playing their little game of independence for entertainment. Even going far as to setting small conditions and letting them prepare with certain time frames.  
  
Dream hopped down from the massive walls he has created around the rebellion. Sapnap hurriedly dropped down, making sure Dream’s side is protected and covered. The taller appreciated the sweet sentiment he is giving to protect him when he does have armour.  
  
“You’re gonna give them a date for the war or not?” Sapnap grinned, scanning the entrance to L’manberg for any of the rebels.  
  
Surprisingly, Eret was the only one inside right now like how earlier he tried making the two flee from the walls, yet missing all his shots. As the two stepped close the entrance of the boarders, Eret dropped a carrot on the ground then retreated. Though having an enchanted bow, he placed it on his back, slowly stepping to a corner with his hands up against his chest.  
  
“He’s giving us a carrot?” Kicking the carrot to the side, still having his guard up with his shield.  
  
Dream threw a bucket of lava by Sapnap’s side, jumping as he almost failed to catch it. “Burn it.”  
  
“Dream, what the hell?” The smaller hissed, recovering from almost dropping his shield and burning himself. With that enraged face, Dream couldn’t help but chuckle, muted by his mask. Eret didn’t seem to change expressions from the encounter while Sap just dunked the carrot into the molten fire.  
  
“Just go and give them a warning already!- I don’t know if they have a trap set up yet.” An underlying tone of worry set place as Sapnap hurriedly whispered to Dream’s side. He didn’t see much of a hurry, now writing an ultimatum for the other’s land. The other team didn’t have anything except for measly and limited amount and variations of potions. Still, it would be nice to get back to their home base, warm and not stiffened by the armour they’re currently carrying on.  
  
“Okay, okay. I placed the signs.” Dream slammed his hand onto the wooden mark containing their last taunt. He faced the land the rebellions were fighting to have, with a hidden proud smirk nailing their future victory. With a sheepish voice that you’d use to taunt a child to cry, he spoke. “If you do not surrender by dawn tomorrow with white flags inside these barriers, we will attack without mercy.”  
  
Sapnap grinned, seeing victory nearby, still having his bow on ready. “Let’s leave. We’re done here.”  
  
Before Dream could pull Sapnap out of the boarders of L’manburg, arrows pierced the youngest’s sides. The arrows broke upon impact chipping through Sap’s armour gashing a deep wound through his chest. Blood splattered around Dream’s mask from the other’s cheek.  
  
“-hell.” As much as Sapnap was used to deep wounds, this one shot too near the heart, splinters on most ends of his skin. Each adjustment he took throbbed with bitter pain, promising death if not treated. From the ache, he didn’t seem to hear the other yell.  
  
  


“Fucking hell-“ The taller scooped him out of the ground, rushing out of the enemy’s base. A bunch of thoughts ran through his eyes. His breathing kept stopping momentarily yet he couldn’t stop running with his grip and attention only on the other.  
  
‘What do I do?!’ He placed the unconscious male down onto a bed in a makeshift base. ‘What do I do?’ Taking the other’s armour off with his shirt, seeing that there weren’t any arrows impaled inside the wound. ‘What do I do?’ He couldn’t touch the other’s skin as it grew red and purple by the minute.  
  
“What the hell do I fucking do?” Dream slammed his forehead onto the wooden part of the bed, hearing Sapnap gulping for air. He couldn’t breathe as well. His own hands trembled as he grew close to the other’s body. “God- Sap! What do I do?”  
  
He took a golden apple from his inventory, crushing it with his own hands into smaller bits with its juices flowing down his arm. “Sap, please take- eat this.” Though his health was regenerating and the wound won’t be as fatal, yet it doesn’t heal the damage and pain in an instant. The smaller screamed as the splinters pricked the open wound that was trying to heal.  
  
“Do- Do you need help?” Eret’s low tone mixed with worry, peeking through.  
  
“Please.” The other couldn’t care less whoever it was, just that they were able to ease the younger one’s pain. Eret took a few items from his inventory, ready to work on the younger one’s wound.

Dream already wants to play every single dirty card to the table. With this one casualty, may God, pray for L’manburg’s mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests and criticism is well accepted and is needed :3
> 
> Please?


	13. Dream/Sapnap - Left out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'KassyFrost' inspired this one-shot
> 
> Okay, I may have skipped the part where George and Dream were being close and Sapnap was being left out and went straight into the confrontation. I'm sorry if you really wanted to see that! I just had this cool idea and wrote a lot down.  
> Also I'm sorry if the ending is quite bitter sweet? unrealistic? I was going all over and being driven by the emotion.  
> Haha.. I need practice XD
> 
> Also, Highschool au <3

**Author's POV**

“Well, can we talk _now_?” Dream rounded the younger to a corner, away from the door.

Sapnap rolled his eyes, settling for a pout. Cleaning closets, unfortunately, were not known for their space. There were only a few steps between them and nowhere to go. He did asked to go somewhere private, and they just happen to be a few steps from the school’s closet.  
  
“You’ve been avoiding us _all week_ , now!” Repeating his statement from earlier, now with the upset tone in his voice louder.   
  
Sapnap squared his shoulders, despite the whole nowhere to run problem, though he couldn’t actually look straight into the other’s eyes.  
  
“Sap, what’s going on?” The blonde demanded, towering over the young boy.  
  
There were so many words Sapnap wanted to say right now, but the fact that he’s now confronting this wallow into hesitation. ‘ _God_ , I’m such a child.’ His grip on his own arm tightened. ‘ _Why am I upset?_ Friends always hang-out around each other.’ Dream was becoming impatient in the silence. ‘Damn it- _Why am I so upset?_ Why do I keep _over reacting?_ ’  
  
“You think I- _we_ haven’t noticed?” Dream first spoke, softly and distant, seeing as Sap was still having to form his words. The way the words flew out from his mouth just gave the younger even more anxiety to deal with “The times when you deliberately avoid us and having excuses not to hang-out anymore. What do you think that makes us feel? George started to think you hate us now.”   
  
“Yeah, _you and George_ , ” His legs were giving up as the pressure in the room started to rise. Sapnap wanted to grab onto the door to try and get it open, yet the taller’s figure remained still, blocking his reach.  
  
Sapnap swallowed, not sure if he wants to continue talking. Dream’s brow curled in confusion, staring down the other to get the answer he wanted. For years, the three of them had always been close and open with each other. These couple of weeks with Dream having most of his time hanging out with George just had to plant doubt in him. It wasn’t _his_ fault he feels this way. They _should_ have seen how distressed he is. Why did they only notice it _now_?  
  
He scoffed forced himself to straighten. “Is it all George now? Am _I_ not your _friend_ anymore?”

“Huh?”   
  
Dream didn’t break his stare from the younger as he forced him into eye contact. Sapnap really did hate the fact that he was basically a lot taller despite having 2 years of age difference. Plus having them so close was dizzying. The younger started to regret starting this conversation. He should have just told them straight on what he was feeling. It ached, watching his best friends _without_ him. The fondness both had for each other, and the small laughs they shared.  
  
They were once shared with him, _that same affection_.  
  
“What do you mean?” Dream said. Oh so slowly. “Both you and George are my _best friends_!”  
  
“Then please explain why you both are leaving your _best friend_ out all the time?” He hissed, holding himself intact. “You both were _always_ together!- Even in almost all conversations! Bad and Skeppy noticed it though!”  
  
“You felt left out?” Dream hummed, confused and hurt. _Why hurt?_  
  
“Yes! You’re not normally this dumb! That’s what I said.”   
  
The other leaned back onto the closet door, having to scan Sapnap’s whole face. Sap's voice was still trembling as if to keep other things from spilling. Dream understood Sapnap needed to breathe. It was just silent for now. Peaceful, yet pressure loomed all over.  
  
Sapnap flattened himself further against the wall and cleared his throat. The blonde held the other’s hand until the other loosened his grip onto his almost bruised arm.  
  
“I- I’m _so_ sorry.”   
  
“ _You don’t get to sound so broken right now_.” Sapnap muttered underneath his breath.  
  
Another session of silence came back, with Sapnap kicking a bucket on the ground. Dream laid his hand on Sapnap’s head, his fingers curling instinctively into the raven locks he kept fluffy and neat. Sapnap should drag them back. He dragged the blonde closer, biting onto his bottom lip. Breathing hard, tears threatened to drop. Why did this had to be emotional?  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Promise this would never happen.” Dream cooed, caressing the back of his friend’s head, letting him cling onto his chest. He never was great at cheering up a person, only letting his own instincts at play. “I’m so sorry. God, I’ll treat you out this weekend. Let’s do something you’d like, okay?”  
  
Small giggles came from the other’s mouth. How can Dream be so bad at this? George was so better at listening. Though, Dream really is trying his hardest. “You can’t just- You know what, get off of me.”  
  
Dream let go after snuggling onto the shorter one’s head, planting a kiss on his hair.  
  
“ _I really am sorry_. I never noticed, and I should have.” He coughed, making sure to be a bit more soothing. “And the fact that you couldn’t bring yourself to tell me is my fault. We really care about you, Sap. You’re my best friend too. You’re free to talk to me with anything!”  
  
“Yeah I guess.” A smile plastered on Sapnap’s face. He knows the ache still hasn’t left, but they could always work on it.  
  
“I- Also, I think the door is locked,” Dream said. “We may be in here until the next cleaning crew comes by.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“You are the biggest and most stupid idiot I know!”  
  
“What?-”  
  
“ _I have a project to send in!_ ”  
  
“I’ll be the one to explain!” Dream cowered from Sapnap’s overwhelming glare. “Maybe the teacher could lower my marks instead!”  
  
“Dream, you idiot!”

The two screamed for hours, other students and most cleaning crew avoided the way towards that one closet. Thankfully, George had sent in both projects, hearing the conversation happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests and criticism is well accepted and is needed :3
> 
> Please?


	14. Dream Team - I'm Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Milla' inspired this one shot
> 
> Ah, sorry for the long break I took! <3  
> And I'll be saying sorry for this not being that good. I wanted it to be like what you gave me, but it ended up having the mcc altered a lot and junk. I don't know if it's obvious they were distracting Dream and the chat or not. Not good with hurt/comfort, so this is the result. Still had great fun writing!!

**Author's POV**

“All I do is bribe Techno, that’s all you have to do.”

“All you need to do is tell everyone to subscribe so I get three million subs instantly”

“Get three mill in an instant!”

“Wait!- Dream won, that means he’s going to make a highlight video, which means I’m going to get more subs. Yes!”

“I’ll be in his description! YES!”

Dream tried playing along with the others’ laughter. He couldn’t tell which voices were whose as each spoke. Everything in his mind suddenly went blank for a moment as he was currently staring at the chat. Almost every now and then, bundles of people were spamming ‘face reveal’ in the chatbox. Dream knew they meant well and he did just win the MCC –being one of the best times to do a face reveal-, yet he couldn’t help but feel the overwhelming void in the pit of his stomach. It led his mind to such different places of thought, putting him into a whole mess.

Why should it bother him though? He isn’t unattractive or anything, so it isn’t anxiety messing his brains up. And he should have known this would be all over his chat, being a big channel. Plus, the spams weren’t that large, having ‘/mute chat’ and ‘Pog’ deliberately scattered in the chat. So why does his mind only focuses on this part of the bunch? Why does it make him dismayed?

“So- So I’m like starving for content right now. Hey, Dream! I can play in the Dream SMP, right?” Michael’s low voice popped him from his train of thought. The chat had different types of comments, only sometimes having that spam once or twice.

Dream laughed, clearly not listening to the previous discussion. Their little conversation went along, having Dream only hum or spontaneously laughing as a response. Like earlier, their voices were drowned out by his thoughts, yet both were incoherent. His group’s voices plus his own thoughts’ mixing together, giving him a growing headache. When can he end this stream?

He doesn’t feel as good as he did before. The chat started to spam him with face reveals again. They were so long this time; so many people. Why does it even matter? I mean, it’s just the face, nothing special about it. Couldn’t they feel what kind of pressure they’re putting him on? The fact that he’s being put on a pedestal, high enough that the fall could only be lethal, is something he didn’t count on from the past. If he might have known his privacy- his private life would be sought out this bad, maybe he wouldn’t have been that open with his fans. He would have just posted videos for the fun of it and not interact with them ‘cause of the fear it brings. Dream knew he could never have done that.

“Dream!” This time, Techno had a more worried tone than his emotionless one. “You alright there? Your breathing’s kinda rough, right now.”

“No, no!- I’m fine.” Dream swallowed hard, pulse raced miles in his neck. He shuffled his mic, pretending to be fixing something. “Just, my mic’s being dumb. Don’t worry about it.”

Burren and Michael were keeping up the conversation and unknowingly kept the people distracted from what’s going on at Dream’s side. He started to try and ignore some of the spams and respond more, but most of them short hums or fragmented sentences by the lack of thought. And in the background, Techno’s typing was muffled by Dream’s chuckles every now and again.

“Dude, my hands are still shaking from that. It was insane!” Burren said.

“Jesus Christ.” Michael’s voice faded when Burren started to speak again.

Dream can feel his own fingers shaking as well, while he controlled his character around the area. He already hid his chat to the far corner of the screen just to focus on what the others’ are saying. It seemed so easy to get swept up from unknown emotion that he knew it’ll get him into a mess. And it did, so quickly and from only just a glance. That one spam he decided to hate for his entirety.

Just don’t look. Dream breathes, feeling the dizziness lump in his throat. It doesn’t matter. I get to control this. Not right now, Dream. Just a few more minutes and maybe he can close this up.

“I was stressed too.” Dream perked up from Sapnap’s familiar tone. His other friend interrupted the other’s little conversation and joined their call.

Before he could question it, his phone vibrated a notification. Both George and Sapnap had messaged if he was okay or something. Dream slightly chuckled, keeping the messages on read. Those two worry too much about him. Even if he wasn’t saying anything, the two might have gotten his message.

“My heart was like palpitating out of my chest!” Michael blurted, not questioning the ‘guests’ they currently have.

“It was wild. It was- It’s crazy.”

George and Sapnap’s small chuckles are heard from the background, kind of busy on something. Dream bet they were going to flood his phone.

“I’m gonna be honest, I was kind of stressed, but not that stressed as I was last time. I think once you go into dodge ball with like six-digits viewership..” Dream laughed, louder than necessary as his mind went out of the discussion again. That much people watching huh? He couldn’t stop his eyes that flew back to the chat. Almost that much people wanting a face reveal. That much would be able to recognize him. Hell, with just his voice, he was almost caught. He cursed underneath his breath, not letting the mic catch that.

By the time he calmed down, the chat almost had everyone commenting ‘/mute chat’. He concealed a chuckle, seeing George’s name pop up with that spam. Seemed as if he started the chain himself.

“Dream? You want to check up at your podium?” George’s voice popped up.

“Yeah! Let’s check the podium, guys!” Sapnap cheered after the other.

“The aqua team was so quick on you guys!” The topic had changed so much.

Dream glanced back onto his phone having both George and Sap message in unison. ‘You did great this championship!’ and ‘Dude, buy us pizza l8r’.

Those two were spontaneous like that. So natural in their tone, yet Dream could pick up the worry behind them. He’s blessed having the two by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests and criticism is well accepted and is needed :3
> 
> Please?


	15. Dream Team - Shock collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Soopkreem' inspired this one shot.
> 
> I'm sorry that I wrote this first rather than the other requests. I just found this to be easier to finish, even if it ended dully.
> 
> I actually caught myself in a lot of things in rl and I might not update for a while. Though, the books would be updated solely by my co-author! I'm sorryy
> 
> Also, I made something for you guys (https://youtu.be/eRpvdEP-coc)

**Author's POV**

“GAAAH-” Sapnap slammed his forehead on his desk, whispering deep curses underneath his breath. “-DREAM GET BACK HERE!”

Dream’s character got thrown back by some ghasts while George’s got stuck near lava, leaving Sapnap’s alone fending off blazes that can’t stop shooting flames for a second when they got spawned in. The chat was going wild, begging for Dream or George to race to Sapnap’s aid and for the raven male to block himself underground. Unfortunately, he was just above a lava lake, only at the mercy of his almost broken shield. Why did he agree to stream this challenge? And beating minecraft with this? What the hell was he thinking?

“Sapnap- Where are you? HOLD ON.” Dream chuckled as you could hear his frantic keyboard typing, towering to the bridge. The blazes kept growing in numbers, now blasting Dream and his tower to pieces.

“GEORGE!-” Sapnap screamed as another shock blasted through his arm. The older male’s character was out in the distance shooting arrows at the blazes. Good thing he didn’t decide to put his cam on since he swore he looked like a damsel in distress. Though, he didn’t expect for him to miss a shot sending the arrow to Sapnap’s head. You could hear the male bashing his body to his desk, itching to throw the shock collar on his arm. “FUCK MY!- DAMN IT GEORGE!”

“I-I’m sorry!” George kept swearing as he sprinted to Sapnap’s side. Flashes of memory when he was the one being shocked came by his head. Even if the shock was dialled down for the stream, it still hurts. “Sapnap, barricade yourself! Don’t tower up!”

“I’M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA FUCKING DIE!” Sapnap was ready for the last shocks to come in, already admitting defeat. Already, he was clawing the shock collar off his arm.

“SAPNAP, ” Dream yelled through his mic, making the youngest wince. He didn’t notice the fact that Dream already slain the rest of the blazes. The oldest who unbelievably shot him, directed his arrows to the horde of ghasts. “-we have enough now! Let’s get out of here!”

“The portal’s that way!” George hissed through his mic. His character hopped through blocks to get back to the group. He just latter saw Sapnap’s character unmoving.

“Sapnap?” Dream whispered, making his character circle around Sapnap’s.

Immediately, George built them a small box with cobblestone. A lump formed around his throat as he clicked on his keyboard. Sure, Sapnap could have gone away from the screen for a while. And he probably needed time for himself to recollect. Yet, the other’s silence didn’t settle right; he didn’t even mute his mic or anything. And when you listen closely, you could hear the faint deep breaths the youngest was making. People in the chat could also sense the wrong feeling in their tense atmosphere. 

“Hey, you okay over there?” Dream forced out a light-hearted wheeze, wanting to believe his friend was just super tired from that one run. He himself wanted to rip the damn thing when it shocked him. Of course, he would be stressed from the pain. “Sapnap? Hey?”

“Yeah- Uhm, ” As if the youngest just snapped out of his thoughts, he ruffled around fixing his mic’s position and testing his character’s movements. “I’m sorry, it just stings like a bitch. Please give me a moment or two. I’ll be fine.”

Dream bit on his finger. With hesitation as he unconsciously pushed the fact they're streaming, he spoke. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Hey, we're okay if you want to take it slow or.." George's voice travelled off. "..the chat's suggesting to remove the shock collar for a few moments."

Dream hummed with a higher pitch. "I'm not against it!"

"Guys, you're breaking the challenge." The youngest laughed with hints of embarrassment. Nonetheless, the shocks gave a toll of stress and with the moments' tensed air, he couldn't help but be swayed away by emotion. Though it never left his mind that it's just a game. Just a little challenge they're doing on stream. An hour on stream. How did they take this long only to get blaze rods?

"I really am okay! Don't worry about it. Let's escape this place in a sec." Sapnap pumped his voice up to erase the down casted atmosphere. It didn't take long for him to feel guilty of the mood change.

"Sure." Dream finally broke the gloomy air with his more joking tone. "But if you wanna quit, it's fine."

George hummed in response, still worried yet let it slide. "Quit just like Dream. Chickens"

"You're the one who kept screaming on your turn!" The other hissed with a fake raging tone. " 'Dream, don't let it hit me!', you coward!"

"At least I didn't quit!" 

"You didn't because I did everything!" 

"Okay, children!" The youngest clapped, speaking with this obnoxious voice. He knew they started the little fight just to lighten the mood. Even the chat finally cheered on their future escape from the nether. "Let's line up and get out of here."

  
It was more of a 'peaceful' stream as they went on. His two friends never left his character's side morning or night time in the game. They even only made him shoot the end crystals and killed the dragon themselves. The raven male had fun the entire stream. Also seeing how their protective, even if it's just a game, forced up a smile on his face. They were sweet sentimental actions for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests and criticism is well accepted and is needed :3
> 
> Please?


	16. Skeppy/Badboyhalo + Dream/George - Kiss already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend had this idea of angels and demons controlling people's love life's and anything concerning their relationships. I really liked the idea and now I wrote this.  
> Idk if I'm just as good with dialogue

**Author's POV**

“Skeppy!” Bad hissed at the smaller angel flying by George’s side away from him. “How is making George jealous do something?”

Right now, George was bitterly smiling at Clay, questioning who ‘Wilbur’ is. The taller man didn’t understand why his friend was forcing questions out of him like he doesn’t know the answers already.

Clay only knew Wilbur from being a friend’s friend, plus accepting an invite to free pizza isn’t questionable. Clay continued walking with the shorter giving quick answers as the other couldn’t help himself but scold Clay for accepting the invite. George couldn't describe a feeling he got from his chest, a pang of overwhelming guilt or disgust churning as the conversation continued. Did he want pizza that bad?

“What did _I_ do? Your human shows _too much_ emotion!" Skeppy shrugged with a horrible grin at the demon's expression. “Dream _will_ see what’s happening, and- our jobs would be easier. Then you'll owe me.”

Bad ignored his companion, staring at his human -George- who was nudging his -current- friend from jealousy. He could feel how confused the smaller is from what he was currently feeling, forcing himself to think he was envious about not receiving pizza. While Dream assumed the same thing, bored from the thought of going alone without his best friend. In the demon's eyes, they're both too hopeless with their help or none.

Bad sighed. At least Skeppy has hope for his human, unlike him. He couldn’t even bring himself to trust any of George’s decisions. The angel had such pride on his human; he doesn’t seem to notice Clay had thought this was another kind of jealousy. For the blonde, George was pissed over the free pizza, not knowing it was ‘cause of him spending time with someone else.

To wreck the other's expectations, Bad motions over to the two humans. His tone may be smug, but he wanted to have hope. “You’re too sure of yourself right now.”

  
“It’s just free pizza.” Clay shrugged then beamed a sweet smile over the brit. “How about you come with? I’ll treat you out too.”

There was a moment of hush where George could only reply with an embarrassed hum. It made the taller laugh at the realisation George had; that cute unbelievable face and his habit of fiddling his fingers by his lips. There weren't any hints of doubt that laud on Clay's mind. He didn't dare speculate his friend would actually like him.

He looked back at the other's eyes with a more relaxed smile. George had always been overly expressive with his actions, making Clay found of seeing all the reactions he still has.

“I’m in for the free food. Just don’t get that Wilbur guy to pay for everything." George ran in front of his friend, blocking him from walking beside him. "You're the one inviting me. So you pay for mine."

  
Bad hummed at Skeppy’s jaw drop. Dream had no distinct idea of what he was doing. The taller demon couldn’t help but snicker at his friend’s disappointment. “What did you say earlier, you muffin head?”

“Shut the hell up.”

“Language! What kind of angel are you?”

“What kind of demon yells ‘language’ over ‘hell’?”

“Again with this!” the other decided not to follow up anything else Skeppy spoke of, focusing more on his human.

George looked happier to spend more time with his best friend, unknowing his true feelings. Even Clay looked contented, having the smaller by his side. Their friendship was too pure, and even with their intrusions, nothing ever seems to work. 

“You know, pulling a human into a relationship without their angel or demon knowing will get you punished.” Skeppy stopped his small ranting session, pulling a confused look. With the silence between them, the taller tensed, unconsciously ignoring their humans.

“You’ll- report me?” A broken pitch slipped from the other’s tongue. The smaller angel bit his lip and clung onto his blue-hued cloak and avoided looks from the other. Without skipping a tune or letting Bad peep in a word, he spoke again with a much sadder tone. “But- I’m just trying to- to help them get closer- I-I _didn’t mean_ any harm though!”

Bad held a soft grip on both Skeppy’s arms, trying to console the other and explain himself. “No, no, no! I-I didn’t mean-” His voice shook, panicking from the other’s almost disappointing look. “I was _worried_ that Wilbur’s angel or demon might report you on this! I don’t want _you_ punished a-and I’ll be alone looking after these two.”

The angel moved, now having eye contact with the demon. A sly smirk painted on his lips that never faded away. Bad slowly pushed the other away, knowing what his companion was doing, yet Skeppy held his hands just as how he did to him earlier. The taller’s worried frown curved into an upset scowl, with bits of embarrassed tears forming over his eye lights. "All bark, no bite. Plus, you _can’t_ threaten me with your face, you know."

“I- That was mean- Incredibly mean, Skeppy!” The said male flinched seeing the other tear up almost too much. He did this all the time with the demon, but this was the first time he took everything at heart.

“Oh, uhm.” The smaller frantically breathe as he was forcefully put into Bad’s earlier position. “Bad, I don’t mean it that way. You know, i-it’s just all jokes.”

“ _Yeah,_ I guessed so.” Copying the other’s smirk, though it wasn’t effective from the droplets of tears and small sniffling. Though different from the demon’s reaction, Skeppy bursts out laughing, pulling the demon closer to muffle his laughter.

“Copying an angel? You’re stooping that low now?”

Bad hugged the smaller, having his usual smile back. “Well, if it’s you, then it isn’t _that_ low.”

"-also I-I'm not actually c-copying." Bad sniffled down, letting Skeppy holding up his hands.

"Ah!" Skeppy perked his head, now actually panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests and criticism is well accepted and is needed :3
> 
> Please?


End file.
